User blog:AtomicScientist/Final Battle:Atom's Idea's
Hey guys, is me. So, I've been busy for the past 2 days brainstorming about the final battle with Korrigahnn. So, without further ado, my ideas:Note, this is not complete, and will take some time to finish. I expect to go all the way to a verison 5.0. Where the battle takes place. In version 1.0, A lot of people hated the idea of the black hole. However, I will not have the fight in some boring old fortress. Yell at me all you want, not gonna happen. So, I present my new location: After defeating the guardians, you head into the final chamber of the fortress, where you find Korri, who has yet to absorb the energy due to him having had resistance from barriers set up by the first builders. Just as he breaks through though, a final countermeasure appears, a wormhole that teleports the contents of the room (You, Korri and some other junk) to a planetoid, about to be destroyed by a supernova. (Or Hypernova, which is 100x worse.) (This was intended to kill Korri in his weakned state.) However, it was also to teleport the energy (Contained in a shard) far away from its original hiding place, to be hopefully never found. Korri, realizing the energy is his last hope, turns to you and your teammates (4 player battle) and the final fight begins. Note:You have already gained the energy from the First Builders to even out the battle. The battle. As I envision the battle, there would be more than 3 stages. The reason for this is that I want this to be an EXTREMELY challenging battle. Stage 1:Korrigahnn is in his regular/first builder form. His attacks include: *Pyrokinesis, he'd shoot fireballs at you in different formations. Some in a circle around him, some in triangular formations, etc. Fireballs would be orange/yellow in this form. *Transmute some of the area into Lava, with some sort of warning. *Summon meteors at you. *Psycho-Sword Attack, where he swings at you multiple times in different formations. *He can attempt to take over your mind, in which you need to strike him quickly to break off the attack. He is "Levitating" in this stage, though he will come down for certain moves, in which you can attack him. He cannot teleport. Once you get him down to low health, he begins to focus on his darker attacks. He uses his brain attack much more, he shoots plumes of fire rapidly, and even try to summon some of his higher-class minions to attack you. Stage 2:Korri U After you beat Korri originally, he hurls you away, giving him enough time to absorb some of the energy from the shard. It not only replenishes his current store of energy, but gives him extra energy, in which he transforms into a more powerful form of himself, Korri U (Or Ultra) as his temporary name. He now looks more like a ghost, only his upper body remaining (Because he can levitate infinitely now, though still not fly/teleport) His attacks include: *''A whirlwind, trying to pull you into the sides of the map. The sides would have lava/fire.'' *''He can attempt to crush you with his fists.'' *''He can shoot a giant plasma beam at you.'' *''He can attempt to grab (And now) electrocute you.'' Once you get him down to a quarter of his health, Korri U begins shooting plasma beams in different formations at you, instead of fireballs. He also attempts to throw you into the sides of the map during his whirlwinds. (The sides are covered in lava) He would be defeated using a melee weapon, as at low health he puts up a shield preventing ranged attacks. Stage 3:Korri X In his final form, Korrii U forces you away again, and absorbs a lot more of the energy, but is unable to get it all in time. Despite this, he transforms into his final form, a slightly-different form of Korri U, but much darker. *''He shoots dark matter blasts all over the screen (Like meteors falling from space in Super Mario Galaxy 1/2.)'' *''He tries to pull you to him using the wind, to try to slash you with his sword.'' *''He litterally blinds the screen with dark matter, and you have to keep an eye on his glowing plasma-blasts to avoid being hit. '' *''He changes the levels of gravity, making it slower/faster to run but also slower/faster to jump. '' *He throws fire "Bombs" at you, basically exploding balls of rock. *He shoots dark lightning in a circle around the map When you FINALLY get Korri X down to low health (And he regenerates slowly), he will attempt to take over your mind more than before, pulling you toward him at the same time. You can either shoot him 3 times, or slash him 3 times with your sword when you get within range. He will only wait 3 seconds once you reach him. The attack will stop him. You finish him off normally. (Though, I'd prefer a combo attack for this, though that's unlikely.) ''Drained of almost all his power, he disintigrates into dark matter. Just as the supernova explodes though, a portal opens, and the First Builders (Whom you freed with Korri's defeat) pull you in just in time. '' And THAT is my idea for the final battle. I have to work on Korri's attacks and the location of the battle. But for now, Version 1.5 of the final battle is done. Category:Blog posts